Love Turns a Blind Eye
by 33andobsessed
Summary: AU, some OOC. Kagome meets up with a mysterious, injured man. Her life will never be the same again, but is that a bad thing? Story better than summary. R & R.
1. The meeting

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha, but I can dream.**

_I hope you like my new story. It is an AU with some of the characters slightly OOC. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"I guess I should head back before Kaede gets worried." The slender young woman sighed to herself as she sat upon a rock to rest. "I have been out all day, and it is starting to get late." She looked down at the basket that she had set at her feet. "At least I have something to show for being out all day though. I know that Kaede will appreciate the herbs and the starts that I found for her garden."

The young woman appeared to be about 15, but upon closer observation, she had the grace and maturity of an 18 year old. She had long ebony hair that had a hint of curl which she allowed to flow loose upon her back. Her large, chocolate eyes seemed to flash with deep emotion. Her body, while petite, was quite toned and well developed – a testament to her way of life. Her name was Kagome.

Kagome sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She wasn't quite ready to head back to the village yet. It was nice and peaceful out here, and she just let her thoughts drift where they would. Soon, she found herself flashing back to the events that led up to her meeting Kaede.

* * *

_Screams filled the background. Kagome was scared – she couldn't see much more than a red glow from where the village was burning. She looked back as she heard her mother and baby brother cry out in pain. "Mama! Sota!" she cried out. All she could see was a white blur as the demon stood over them with their blood on his claws and fangs. Kagome screamed, but continued to run, trying to escape the nightmare. She could feel another presence chasing her. Refusing to look back, she kept running blindly through the night-filled forest. She stumbled and fell into an abandoned burrow where she huddled as far back as she could squeeze herself. The presence stopped above her. She could hear it sniff the air, trying to pick up her scent. She tried to hold her breath in case it heard her. She prayed that it wouldn't find her, that it would just leave her alone. Something must have been listening because the presence left with a snarl and growl. Kagome listened as the noise of its passing faded. She remained quiet for a long time, half expecting it to come back. After a while, the exhausted child fell into a deep slumber. Several days later found Kagome, tired, dirty, hungry, and lost. She had been wandering constantly, afraid to stop for long, or to sleep. Afraid that the presence would return. She came upon a small river and sat down to cry. She heard a kind voice behind her. Kagome looked up and saw a kindly old woman dressed as a Miko standing behind her. "Who are you child? Where are you from?" she asked. Kagome looked into her kind eyes and stood up quickly. Too quickly as it turned out; her head started to spin and she fell into a comforting darkness.

* * *

_

"Well, I am glad that Kaede found me when she did," Kagome thought to herself. "I probably would not have survived another day. I just wished I believed her when she says that I am a Miko as well, that my power is greater than hers. I certainly have never seen anything of the sort; in fact, I don't think I have any powers at all."

She stood up slowly, deciding to head back to the village. She walked back down the path, still lost in thought. She slowly came aware of a noise off to her left. Kagome stopped as indecision gripped her. She knew that she should stay where she was, not go chasing after strange noises; but something drew her. Giving in to the strange sensation and her curiosity, Kagome quietly made her way towards the sounds. As she drew nearer, she could hear sounds of a battle; the clash of swords, growls and snarls, and yelps of pain. She almost fled back the way she had come, but she could not turn away, she felt impelled to continue to investigate.

She came upon a small clearing where the fight had taken place. Kagome looked around, and tried not to be ill at the sight that met her. Scattered across the glade were 3 or 4 dead demons in various pieces. In the middle was another who lay as if dead. He lay in a pool of blood. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was deep and even.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, and then made her way to the man who was still alive. She knelt down beside him, and gently brushed the silver hair from his face. She saw that even though he appeared human, he actually had some demon blood. It showed in the pointed ears on the top of his head and the claws on his hands. She looked for the source of the blood that covered him, and found several deep wounds on his arms and chest.

"I am glad that I have these herbs with me," Kagome said to herself. She took off her apron and tore it into bandages. Laying them aside, she proceeded to concoct a salve and gently applied it to the wounds before wrapping them in the bandages. Just as she finished, a chuckle cam from the edge of the clearing. She quickly stood and looked towards the sound. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the snake demon as he stepped into the open.

"All that work wasted on one who will die anyway," he said with an evil sneer. "I will finish what my companions started and redeem the honor of my master!" He came closer, raising an evil looking sword.

Kagome quickly got up and stood between the snake demon and the injured man that she had just treated. "No! Leave him alone!" she shouted with her arms outspread. "Can't you see that he is hurt? What kind of honor would you have if you attacked an injured man?"

The snake demon's eyes glowed a bloody red as did his sword. "Foolish girl! Do you really think you can stop me? You should have left when you had the chance!" He was already moving as he spat out the rest. He swiped at Kagome with the glowing sword. She tried to dodge away, but the flat of the blade managed to hit her in the face. She screamed as she felt a fiery pain in her eyes and collapsed as her vision flashed red, then black. She tensed, waiting for the blade to strike her again, knowing that the next blow would kill her. Surprisingly, the blow never came. Kagome heard a growl, a gurgle, and then a thud from in front of her. Not understanding what had happened, Kagome gave into the burning pain and slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Mysterious aid

_No body likes me_

_Everybody hates me_

_Think I'll go eat worms…_

_No one reviewed my first chapter. Oh well. Gummies here I come! Please R&R so I don't have to eat any more. They are making me sick! ;-)_

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I am dreaming about it….

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Mysterious Aid

The man Kagome had treated stood poised for any further attacks; the snake demon lay in pieces in front of him. When none were forth coming, he relaxed his stance and looked at the girl behind him. "Damn! She's unconscious. Must have passed out from pain, although that is probably a good thing," he thought to himself. Her face appeared burned, most likely from the poisons that snake demons cherished. He gently picked her up and carried her to a nearby stream. He knew that he needed to rinse off as much of the poison as he could before she absorbed anymore into her body. He knew that the poisons could very easily kill humans; the fact that this girl was still alive surprised him. The man shook his head in disbelief.

Kneeling by the bank, he gently laved the cool water over her face and hair, removing any remaining poison. He hoped that she hadn't gotten any in her mouth, but he had no way of knowing. He looked at her carefully. Her eyes were swollen and red, and that really concerned him. As he looked at her, he realized that she was quite beautiful beneath the burns.

"Why am I feeling this way about this weak human?" he asked himself. "Not fair! She may be human, but there is nothing weak about her. After all, this foolish girl had treated his wounds and then stood against that snake totally unarmed. She didn't even think twice about doing it either." He shook his head again. Now he was arguing with himself. "No one has ever done that for me before. That is why I am having feelings for her."

He picked Kagome back up and gently carried her in his arms. "I wonder which village she came from. I need to get her home to her people so that she can get further help." He held her close and headed into the forest to try to pick up her scent trail. Finding it, he adjusted his grip on the girl in his arms and picked up speed, racing back towards her home.

As evening approached, the man neared the village from where her scent originated. He looked at the village and then down at the girl in his arms. She was flushed with fever and whimpering in pain, but she had not awoken. He growled softly, trying to find a way to get her into the village without anyone seeing him. He knew that he would not be welcome there. Not that he was really welcome anywhere.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young woman's voice calling out "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" The man looked down at the still form nestled in his arms and then towards the voice. It seemed to be coming their way. Making up his mind, he quickly, but gently, laid Kagome down on the path and leapt into a nearby tree to keep watch over her.

Moments later, a young woman appeared carrying a Two-tailed cat demon. She gasped as she caught sight of the injured girl and quickly ran to her side.

"Kagome! What happened? Kagome, are you okay?" she asked. She saw the poison burns on her face and the swollen eyes. She put her hand to the girl's forehead and hissed in sympathy. "You've a fever! How did you get here?" She looked around, trying to determine the answer to that mystery. The man pressed himself against the trunk of the tree, but the young woman didn't see him.

"Kirara, I need you to transform and get us back to Kaede quickly." The Two-Tail nodded in understanding and transformed into a firecat. The young woman gently lifted her friend and climbed onto the firecat's back. It quickly flew off to the village only to land in front of a hut where an old woman rushed out. The man watched as all three entered the hut.

"So her name is Kagome. I like that name," he said softly as he settled himself down to watch the little hut for the night.

* * *

_Hmmmm. Who could this mystery man be? Who is the other young woman? Stay tuned for these and other answers coming next time..._


	3. The news

Chapter 3: The News

* * *

_Several days later_

"Be still, Kagome," said Kaede kindly. "I will remove the bandages from your eyes and see how they are healing. For now, I want you to keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

Kagome sat in the darkened hut, her eyes covered by bandages while they healed.

"So tell me what happened to you that day, Kagome." Her friend, Sango, held her hand. "I never did hear what occurred. You were unconscious when I found you, and then I had to leave the village for a few days."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand and hesitated before answering her friend. "Well, I had gone to find more herbs for Kaede. I went further than I normally do, but was not having any luck. I decided to head back home when I heard sounds of a battle and someone in pain. I came upon a clearing where several dead demons lay. I saw _him_ lying in the middle – still alive, but hurt and unconscious. I was drawn to him. It was almost as if I knew him from somewhere…."

"Who was he? What did he look like?" queried Sango. She found Kagome's reactions towards this guy she found totally odd.

Kaede listened quietly to the young woman's tale while she carefully removed the bandages.

"I don't really know who he was. I do know that he was not fully human as he had long silver hair, pointed ears on top of his head, and he had claws on his hand. But he wasn't fully demon either….at least he didn't feel demon." Kagome shook her head slightly before continuing.

"Anyway, I treated his wounds and wrapped them in my apron. As I was finishing, this snake demon came out and threatened my patient. I guess I was being foolish, but I put myself in between the two and told the snake demon to leave. It swiped at me with a red glowing sword and then I was in great pain and my eyes were tearing too badly, so I wasn't able to see anything. I heard a growl and then a thud. I think that I must have passed out. The next thing I remember was feeling someone strong carrying me quickly. I felt safe in his arms and I must have passed out again. I don't remember anything else until I woke up here."

"Kagome, I believe the man, or half-demon actually, that you helped was none other than Inuyasha," the aged priestess told her. "It is strange though, as he tends to be very reclusive and is known for his hatred of humans."

"That explains how Kirara and I found you at the outskirts of the village. There was no way that you could have made it here by yourself in the condition you were in," Sango told her.

"Thank-you for finding me and bringing me home, Sango" Kagome said softly.

"That is what friends are for." Sango leaned over and gave the injured girl a hug.

Kaede had removed the wrappings from Kagome's eyes and had gently cleansed the eyelids. "Okay child, now carefully open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Kagome gently opened her eyes. She was quiet while she blinked several times.

"What can you see?"

"Nothing" was the sad reply.

"Let me bring the lamp up and we'll try again," the old miko said. She brightened the flame and brought it up towards Kagome's eyes. She took in the reddened flesh and the swelling, which had receded. The eyes themselves were...the lamp shook in Kaede's hands. Kagome's eyes were covered by an opaque film.

"Kaede, when are you going to light the lamp?" asked the anxious girl.

"My child, the lamp is in front of you. Can you not see anything at all?"

"No, it is all dark. Oh Kaede! I can't see anything at all!" Kagome started to sob quietly. Sango put her arms around her friend and the old priestess put her arms around both girls. Tears fell down all their faces as they wept for Kagome's loss.

* * *

So why does Kagome feel like she knows Inuyasha? What will happen to her now that she is blind? Stay tuned for these and other answers (and more questions) when Love Turns a Blind Eye continues.

**I am still dreaming of the day that I will own Inuyasha, but until then, reality sucks.**

_Thank-you to **Katie12321** for your review. I hope that you continue to enjoy my story._


	4. The reunion

_Author's Note: Is anyone even reading my story? How can I get people to review? If my story sucks, please leave some constructive feedback so I can fix it. Right now, I feel that I am only writing for myself – which in itself is not a bad thing, but I would like to know that others are enjoying themselves as they read my stories. If anyone has suggestions as to how to get people to review, I would be grateful._

**I am still dreaming of the day that I will own Inuyasha, but for now, I don't.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : The Reunion

_A couple of months have passed since Kagome's injury._

"I wonder how Kagome is doing," Inuyasha thought to himself. He knew that the girl had survived her injuries because he could still catch her scent from the hut. He hadn't seen her since the incident, and he was starting to worry.

"I can't believe I am so concerned about the health of one weak human. Why should I care if she survived or not?" Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree. He found himself approaching the God Tree that grew just beyond the village. As he neared the sacred tree, his nose told him that there was someone already there. It was "her", Kagome. He slowed his approach and stopped at the edge of the small clearing; out of her sight, but where he could see her clearly.

Kagome sat beneath the God Tree. A basket of herbs lay beside her as she sorted amongst them. She was wearing a pale green kimono that seemed to set off her perfect complexion. Inuyasha stood entranced by her beauty. The girl looked up and turned in his direction. "Who is there? What do you want?" she called out.

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before stepping into her line of sight. He frowned when he saw that she did not focus on him, but off to his side. Then it hit him….she couldn't see him….she was BLIND!

"I know you are there! What do you want?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha could hear the fear and worry creeping into her voice.

"I am not here to hurt you. I just wanted to see you and to say thank-you," Inuyasha quickly said. He didn't want her to panic or be afraid of him.

"Thank me? For what? Wait, I think I know you," she stated as she made her way towards him with her hand outstretched. Inuyasha stood still as she made her way towards him, but leapt to catch her as she tripped over an exposed root. She paused, and then snuggled into his haori.

"You must be Inuyasha, the half-demon I helped. I can recognize your scent and the feel of your arms." Kagome felt herself begin to blush. Inuyasha could only stare at her as a faint blush of his own began.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha. I am part dog demon and part human. You are Kagome, right?" he asked. She nodded her head. Inuyasha led her back beneath the tree and sat down beside her. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I am doing okay. As you could probably see, I lost my eyesight that day. Kaede said that the venom damaged my eyes, and that I was lucky to be alive at all." Kagome reached out and found Inuyasha's hand and held it in hers. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

Kagome reached up to touched Inuyasha's face with her free hand and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha was beyond shocked. He sat and stared at this strange girl as she drew back from her kiss. Kagome was blushing, but then a frown replaced the half smile she had been wearing since she had met up with him. She was worried when Inuyasha did not respond for several minutes.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded angrily. No one but his mother had ever kissed him, and she had died many years ago. Poor Inuyasha was very confused and did not know what he should feel about this human; this girl; this Kagome.

Kagome blushed and quickly whispered "I am sorry. I tend to be a little on the impulsive side."

"Feh!" Inuyasha pulled away from her and put his hands in the sleeves of his haori. The silence stretched out as Kagome turned her attention back to the task of sorting the herbs. After a while, Inuyasha turned to the girl and asked, "What are you doing out here by yourself any way?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a long moment and Inuyasha thought that she wouldn't answer. "I just needed to get away from everyone. I felt like I was being smothered; Sango and Kaede always trying to tell me where to go and what to do. I may be blind, but I am not a child!" she spat out angrily.

She blushed, "don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything they have done for me, but I need to live my life. I can't just sit where someone puts me and wait until I am remembered again. I just can't do that."

Kagome swiped away a few angry tears and took a deep breath before continuing. "I left this morning before everyone woke up. I made my way to the garden, gathered some herbs by feel and scent and then came up here. I guess I wanted to prove to myself that I can still do things on my own."

Inuyasha could only stare at the girl – no, she was not a girl, but a woman – sitting beside him. Here was one who refused to pity herself, who insisted on her independence. He felt warmth towards her, which surprised him greatly. He reached out and grasped her hand and gave it a gently squeeze. He wasn't sure what to say to this brave woman, so he allowed the silence to fill the air. The two sat beneath the tree sharing a comforting silence. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned to Kagome. "Your friend is calling for you," he said softly.

"I know. I heard her about the same time you did," Kagome said with a little laugh. Inuyasha was surprised; he hadn't thought that a human could hear as well as he could. "Would you be willing to walk back to the village with me? I would like to get back without acquiring more bruises." She looked towards him and smiled. Inuyasha thought that his heart would stop.

"Feh! You could stay here and let your friend find you," he snarled. He didn't know if he liked how this human made him feel, so he reverted back to his attitude towards humans in general.

Kagome gasped and put her head down. "I thought that you, at least, would not treat me as if I was helpless," she said softly. Inuyasha could tell that she was holding back tears. She stood up and started back towards the village.

Inuyasha watched as she somehow found the path. Kagome stumbled upon stones and roots, falling to her knees several times. Finally, with a disgusted growl directed at himself, he leapt up and caught her before she could fall again. "Here, wench," he growled to her, "hold on to my arm." He gently placed her small hand upon his elbow and led her back towards the village. Kagome hid a small smile from her reluctant guide.

A short time later, Inuyasha and Kagome came upon Sango, who was making her way towards the God tree. Sango looked at the pair in surprise as Inuyasha quietly steered her friend around obstacles in her path. "Kagome," she called out, "where have you been? We've been so worried about you." Sango rushed up to the young woman and embraced her.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand and stepped back out of the way. Sango looked at him and could tell that he was nervous and a little embarrassed to be seen. He turned to leave but stopped when Kagome called out to him.

"Thank-you Inuyasha. I hope that I will meet with you again soon."

"Feh! Whatever!" he growled before racing away. Kagome smiled to herself before sighing and turning back to allow her friend to take her back to the village.


End file.
